


The Little Girl Messiah and Her Pedophile

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Geniuses, Group Sex, Humor, Lolita, Magical Realism, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Penis-in-Vagina Sex, School, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: The sexually frustrated 6-year-old and her heretofore-celibate pedophile teacher... Her parents put them together, and it's the start of a beautiful friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've actually written in over nine months. I'll be interested to hear from my fans whether you notice any difference. I'm not mentally as sharp as I used to be, and I can't tell if it will show up in the writing.

"You admit on your application that you are a pedophile. Do you think that makes it hard for you to be a good teacher?"

"No, I think it actually helps, in an indirect way. I find small girls not just adorable, but wonderful. Like I'd sacrifice anything for them."

"In your past jobs did you find yourself fantasizing sexually about some of your students?"

"Never in school. Occasionally at home afterwards, though it was rare. I never do so intentionally. I think about girls whose pictures I see in Hollywood movies or family blogs or whatever."

"Well, your references from your last job are really quite good. Teacher of the year..."

\---------------------------------------------------------

The principal Mrs. Johnson addressed the first grade class.

"Class, this is your new teacher, Mr. Little. Will you say hello to him?"

"Hello, Mr. Little," said the class in uneven chorus.

"Now, class, Mr. Little here is a pedophile. Do any of you know what that is?"

No one spoke.

"You know how in the movies men and women hug and kiss with each other?"

Several boys and girls made sour faces.

"That's because men and women find each other attractive. They fall in love with each other, and sing those songs on the radio. And you don't need to worry about that, because you're just kids and you'll only feel that way when you're older."

Several children looked dubious.

"Now Mr. Little is different. He doesn't think adult women are the kind of people he'd fall in love with or want to get all kissy with. He thinks that way about little girls -- like you here."

That got the attention of the kids.

"So is he going to kiss us?" said a girl with distaste.

"No! Not at all! It's just that he might dream about something like that. But he knows he can never kiss any of you."

Mr. Little put in, "Nor do I want to. I don't want to kiss anybody who doesn't want to be kissed and loved. And no little girls do. So that's settled. But if I make a mistake and look at you tenderly, that sort of thing might be in the back of my mind. And I hope you'll tell me to stop because I never want to make anyone uncomfortable that way and if it happens I wasn't careful enough."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Outdoors at recess, Amy found Mr. Justin Little as he watched the other kids play. Justin tried not to pick favorites, but Amy was pretty special. On the minus side, she had trouble sitting still in class and didn't learn new things as well as most of the other kids. On the plus side, she was outgoing, observant, and usually kind to other kids. She was also a very pretty little girl: Wavy, lustrous shoulder-length hair, big brown eyes, and a perfect little nose.

"Are you in love with any of us, Mr. Little?" She batted her eyelashes.

"No, Amy, I'm not. I do think all of you little girls are very attractive, though. Each of you is wonderful."

"But the adults always say we're wonderful."

"Yeah, but for me there's more to it."

"I learned how babies are made."

"Did you now!"

"Yeah, I learned. A man's penis gets stiff like a stick and he puts it in a woman's vagina and pees out special goop inside her. Is that right?"

"I'd say you've got it perfectly -- well, close enough."

"And the big girl next door said something else that's even weirder. Men and women like doing that even when they're not trying to make a baby. A woman wants to lie back and have a man slide his penis stick into her vagina. And a man wants to do it to her! And so they just do it, like it was fun. Is that really true?"

Justin laughed. "Well, I'd say that's right. Women only want certain men to do it to them, and men only want to do it with certain women, but yeah, most would like to."

There was a brief silence.

"I have a vagina too, you know."

"All girls do."

"Yeah, and all boys have penises. And all men too. You have one, right?"

"Yes, like all men, that's right."

"Can I ask you something? I've asked my mommy and daddy but they look real embarrassed and never really say. Will you give me a straight answer?"

"I'll try to."

"And you won't laugh at me?"

"Well, I'll certainly try not to."

"I love to slide my hand into my panties and rub gently. It feels really good. Am I normal?"

"Oh, absolutely. That's entirely normal."

"And if I keep doing it a long time, and do it just right, then it feels really good, like a wave breaking. Is that normal too?"

"Oh, yes, that's called an orgasm. I'm not sure how many little girls get that to happen, but grown women do. And that's part of why they like sex. Because when a man's thing goes in and out, it feels good the same way."

"Really?" Amy's eyes were wide with wonder.

Justin wasn't sure how much he should say, but he felt honesty about sex was a good thing. "And when boys rub their penises it feels good the same way. They can get that same good feeling. And when a man and woman are trying to make a baby, the man gets that good feeling just when the goop comes out the end of his penis into the woman."

"Oh, wow!"

"But that's all for when you're much older."

"Oh. But I can make myself feel good with my fingers now? That's normal?"

"Oh, yes. That part's fine."

"And then I can always go to sleep really easily. I feel happy... When I'm grown up I'll feel that way when a penis goes into my vagina?"

"Uhhh, yes."

"I wonder what it would feel like now if I put something in there. Like my finger. Would that be OK?"

"You could try that if you like. As long as it doesn't hurt you it shouldn't do you any harm."

Amy was silent a while and got a look on her face. "Could I do sex with a boy now?"

"Oh! Well, if girls and boys want to play with each other and they're the same age and they're both OK with it, that's fine. It's common to want to know what the other sex looks like. But usually it's just looking."

\---------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Amy found him again.

Amy frowned. "The boys don't want to try. Mike and Bob were willing to pull their underpants down and and let me look if they could look at mine. But they didn't want me to rub their penises."

"Oh, that's not surprising. Sex is for when you're all grown up. At this age it's mostly just curiosity."

Amy frowned. "But I don't want to just show a boy my vagina and see his penis. I want to do things with them!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"When you came they said you were -- what's that word? The one where you want to get kissy with little girls."

"Pedophile."

"Yeah, pedophile. Does that mean you'd want to do any of those things with me?"

"Um, absolutely not."

"Is it 'cuz I'm ugly?"

"Oh, heavens, no! You're a lovely, charming little girl. And when you're older I'm sure all the boys and men will be interested in you and you'll get to choose which ones you like best."

"'Wait 'til you're older,'" said Amy with a sneering voice. "I hate that. Did anyone say that to you when you were young?"

Justin paused and gave a sad smile. "Yes, they did. And I admit it didn't feel very good."

"I don't want to be told I'll be pretty later, or I'm cute now. I want someone who thinks I'm sexy and wants to do things with me now!"

"Oh," said Justin.

"You really think I'm lovely and charming?"

"Absolutely."

"Sexy too?"

Justin was silent for several seconds, staring off into space. "Theoretically, if we lived in some different world, uh, yes, I'd say you were."

"Either you think I'm sexy or you don't."

Justin felt confused. "I'm your teacher. Even if you were a big girl in high school, if I was your teacher I shouldn't talk with you about how very sexy you are."

"So you think I'm not just sexy but *very* sexy?" Amy smiled, a twinkle in those big brown eyes.

How could she make him so uncomfortable? "Amy, go play with the other kids."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Justin was nervous as he waited for Amy's parents in his empty classroom. They were Mr. and Mrs. White, he saw, looking at the "student info" screen. He'd been a pedophile teacher for years, and it had never been an issue before. But they wanted to see him...

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. White. I'm Mr. Little."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mrs. White. He shook their hands.

"Amy's a wonderful girl and doing pretty well in school. So, what can I do for you?"

The parents looked back and forth at each other. The father shrugged. The mother began. "Ever since she's young, Amy has been more curious about sex than most kids, from what I hear."

"Ah, yes. She's talked about it with me some. I've tried to be totally honest with her about it all -- how things work in general. I think that's the best way. And since I'm a pedophile, I make sure to report all such conversations to my superiors here at the school."

"Well, that's good," said Mrs. White. "She asks questions, and I try to answer, but I get so flustered and embarrassed."

Mr. White nodded and then said, "Do you find her attractive?"

"That's not the sort of question I like to answer. We have a professional student-teacher relationship, and that must of course be the center of everything. And we pedophiles especially try hard not to let our students know if we do happen to feel anything for them."

"Well, she said you found her sexy," said the mother with a smile.

Jason answered hurriedly, "I don't recall exactly what I said, but it wasn't that. She was asking for reassurance about whether she was ugly, for instance, and ugly is one thing she most definitely is not. I do like to be honest, too -- it's a fine line to walk sometimes."

"Well, I think I can see why Amy thinks you find her attractive," said her mother with a smile.

Justin realized he was a bit pink. "I'm... I'm sorry if I haven't been as professional as I should... It's hard to hide sometimes, and it's hard for me to just lie, and --"

"It's OK," said the father. "We were just thinking. It sometimes seems like Amy hasn't taken her hand out of her panties since she got out of diapers."

"George!" said the mother, but she was smiling.

"Well, yeah, it's true almost! At least at home. We just thought... you think she's sexy, she thinks you're sexy and she's so very curious. Neither of you can find another partner, right? So why are we keeping you apart? Even if she is just six years old?"

Justin found his heart beating fast. He had heard such things happened, but they were very rare. "She would have to go into the other class," he said. "So she wasn't my student."

Mrs. White said, "We mentioned that to her, and she thought about it a few seconds and then said she could have two teachers. Mrs. Schmidt in school could teach her all the usual stuff, and you could teach her, um, other stuff in private."

"We'd... we'd have to clear this with the administration..."

"Of course, of course. And it would just be an experiment."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's mother welcomed Justin to their house. Amy was there beside her at the front door, smiling, in a white dress, pink tights, and shiny black shoes. She never dressed up that much for school. She looked absolutely stunning. Justin felt under-dressed in a T-shirt, trousers, socks and sneakers.

"So, can I get you a drink, Mr. Little?"

"Well... I'd like to ask Amy what she'd like to do."

"Can I... can I show you my bedroom, Mr. Little?"

"Uh, I'd love to see your bedroom, Amy."

"She's a girl who knows her mind," said her mother with a sigh.

Amy led Justin up the stairs to her bedroom, her mother following behind.

Amy walked in, Justin followed, and her mother hesitated in the doorway.

"Not you!" said Amy with a frown.

"Oh, OK. Sure... Makes sense..." said the mother as she left. Jason saw her bite her lip and hesitate just a little before closing the door behind her.

"This is my room, see?" said Amy.

"Very nice."

"Thank you for coming to see me, Mr. Little," she said.

"Oh, call me Justin."

"But you're a teacher!"

"Well, true, but..."

Amy hesitated just a moment. Then she reached up under her white dress, took hold of her pink tights and pulled them down. Justin had a teacherly reflex to stop her -- to tell her this was inappropriate behavior. But he didn't and still couldn't quite believe that now it was perfectly appropriate behavior. As the top of the tights came into view Justin saw she had her white panties with them. She pulled them down around her ankles, then pulled the white dress up to her stomach.

"That's what I look like!" she said. "My private parts, and I hate having to keep them private all the time." She paused, then continued shyly, "Do they look normal?"

"They look entirely normal."

"You don't mind looking?"

"No, not at all."

"You kind of like looking, like it's sexy?"

"Um, yes..." He was maintaining his professional composure.

"You sound like a teacher," she said with a frown.

Justin hesitated, then gave a big smile. "Oh, God, yes... very sexy."

"Goody! You're a boy -- I mean a man. I want to see you too!"

"Um, OK. But first, I have a secret to tell you."

"What, Mr. Little?"

"'Justin', please. When you show a man your privates and he's about to show you his, then you can definitely call him by his first name. That's today's lesson." He smiled.

Amy laughed. "Even if he's a teacher?"

"Even if he's a teacher. "

"OK -- Justin."

"So, here's the secret -- my penis is pretty small. The sort of thing men feel bad about. It's just the way it grew, I can't help it, so I'm OK with it, but it's small."

"OK," said Amy.

Justin unzipped his trousers and pulled them down around his ankles, then hesitated with his hands on the sides of his briefs.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

He pulled down the briefs to his ankles, and his stiff cock appeared, sticking straight out from his body. It was as big as it ever got: four inches long and only as thick as a magic marker. Tiny.

"It's huge!" said Amy with wide eyes.

Justin realized then that to her it would look that way. Compared to floppy little boy cocks.

"Can I touch? Can I?'

"If you're gentle, yes."

"Oooo, it's smooth and soft... but hard too!"

Jason couldn't quite believe where he was and what was happening. Looking down he saw her feet with her tights and panties around her ankles, and his own feet with trousers and underpants around his ankles. Not a very grown-up position for getting sexy with someone -- but all the more exciting for that. He felt like he must be in some different world when he said, "Can I... can I touch you between the legs?"

"Sure!"

Her dress had fallen back into place as she was using both hands to touch his penis. So he had to lift her dress up with one hand while he reached down, his hand approaching the place that was so forbidden -- until now! He stroked gently. "Mmmmm, it's so smooth and nice and so very girlish!"

"Of course it's girlish, silly, I'm a girl! And you're... mannish?" She giggled.

"Sure, why not! I sure love stroking your little slit like this."

"Oh, this is so naughty. I'm playing with your thing and you're playing with mine!"

"Mmmmm. You said you have a vagina... can I try to find it?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Why don't you lie down flat on the bed so I can see more easily -- actually, why don't we take our shoes off and the stuff around our ankles."

Amy did her part while he did his, then she lay back on the bed, legs spread wide, dress held up around her stomach.

"OK, I press to the side here, and to the side there, and, Oh my! Oh, that's so amazing!"

"Is it different from other girls in there?"

"No, no... But I've just seen pictures before, and I've never been with a real girl like this, and I'm here now with you, and that's the only vagina that's here, so I really like it. All men have penises too, but you get to appreciate mine!"

"Yeah, it's great!"

"I am so fascinated by your vagina. I'd love to get into it. You know what grown-ups call it instead of vagina?"

"What?"

"Pussy."

"Pussy? That's funny."

"And they call a penis a cock. You're stroking my cock, and my fingers are on your pussy... and now the little one is inside a little."

"Yeah, that's so cool!"

"Oooo, you're warm in there, so warm and nice."

"That's where you want to put your penis, right? I mean your cock. And not when I'm older, but now?"

"Now, yes, but your pussy's not big enough. My cock would hurt you."

"Can we pretend, though? You lie on me and do what you'd do but don't actually put it in?"

He grinned. Amy had been propping herself up with her elbows behind her, and now she lay down flat. Jason mounted her, amazed as his cock approached her pussy. He put the tip of his cock just tummywards of her slit and lowered his pelvis to be right by hers. Then he gently thrust so the shaft of his cock went back and forth right on her pussy lips, the tip pushed flat against his stomach.

Amy laughed. "Oh, that's exciting! Private parts showing on both of us, so it's double naughty, and then we put them together like that!"

"Yeah, very naughty." He paused to consider his T shirt and the dress around Amy's middle. "But a man and woman would take all their clothes off."

"We're a man and a little girl. But it's the same?"

"Yes," said Justin. Amy was grinning impishly, and he grinned too. "A man and a girl would take their clothes off first, just like a man and woman."

"OK, yeah! Let's try that way."

Justin rolled off, and they both sat up.

Amy started to take her dress off, but Jason took hold of it himself. "Usually the way they do it is take each other's clothes off. Like saying, 'I love everything about you , including your clothes and how they fit your body and I'd love to see the body emerge slowly as it gets uncovered.' Something like that." He pulled the dress up over Amy's head slowly, sliding his hands against her flesh. When it was clear of her he tossed it over her chair. Then he stroked all over her chest.

"There's no boobies there," said Amy apologetically.

"No, that's wonderful that there aren't. It's just the way you ought to be. They'll grow out some day. But now it's all just smooth and natural and perfect for a wonderful little girl."

Amy smiled and worked on Justin's T-shirt, trying to pull it up. He helped her with it.

"There!" she said. "You've got a big man chest."

"Goes perfectly with you little girl chest."

"So now, see, we're both completely naked. Not one piece of clothing between us."

"Right!"

Amy looked back and forth. "You're a lot bigger than me."

"True, but you're better. You're more important and valuable and amazing."

"Why?"

"You just are. Sometimes it's how you look at things, you know."

"OK. I think you're the big important one. You've got that big penis. I'm just little and don't have any penis at all."

"No, but what you have inside is even more special... OK. Then if we were doing it like a man and woman, we might get into bed." He stood up.

Amy stood, then pulled the covers down and sat on the bed.

"So, like you get in bed and pull the covers up to your neck... right, like that."

He'd been admiring her body, but now it was hidden again he reflected on how gorgeous her face was, with those big brown eyes and that smile. "Now I'm standing here and I don't know whether you have on pajamas or a nightgown or what. So I slide into the bed next to you... explore with my hands... and say to myself, 'Oh! There's no clothes at all. No shirt, not even any panties. Maybe that means she's thinking sexy thoughts'."

"Course I am. Your cock is hard like a stick. That means you're thinking sexy thoughts, right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious with us guys."

"And you want to slide that into my pussy and pee out goop to put a baby in my tummy. That's so cool!"

"Yeah, we can't do that, but I want to try something. I want to lick you down there."

"Lick me? Lick my vagina? My pussy? That's... Isn't that dirty?"

"Nope. I mean, you wipe yourself after you poop and after you pee, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm going to leave the poop hole alone. I can't wait to get my tongue down there to the other place. The one only girls have. They say if I do it right you'll think it feels really good. Even better than when you use your fingers."

"Really? Well, OK!"

Justin tossed the covers down off the bed and nudged Amy's legs apart, positioning himself below her on the bed. "That's so sexy," he said. "You're not only totally naked, but you're presenting your private little pussy to me, making it easy to get at it."

"Yeah, I guess I am!" She spread her legs even wider and thrust her hips up briefly.

Justin's felt a surge of excitement. "Now, I've never done this before, so I don't know just what I'm doing, but you tell me what feels good and what doesn't."

He lowered his head between six-year-old thighs, looking at a six-year-old slit. He reached out with his tongue and touched girl flesh. Amy giggled. He then licked bottom of slit to top, over and over. He pressed a little harder, his tongue an extra millimeter more into the slit between her lips.

Amy said, "Ooooo, it's wet. And ... I like it... Like that is good."

Minutes went by. He tried slowing his motion as his tongue reached the top of her lips and then pressing harder, lingering. Amy gasped, so he decided to do it on the next stroke too. She kept gasping and whimpering, wiggling her hips just a little bit, holding still, then whimpering again.

"Oh, that feels SO good!" she said. "But I want to finish too. Can you make it finish?"

"Maybe like this?" said Justin quickly before sliding his tongue back between her lips. He licked faster and harder, right over her centerline, near the top of the slit.

"Oh, yeah, like that, like that... harder.... yeah, oh, oh --"

Amy went silent, bucking her hips and shuddering. After fifteen seconds she started relaxing, and Justin tapered off with his licking.

Suddenly Amy was gasping for air, face in relaxed bliss, eyes closed. "Oh, that was wonderful!" she murmured.

Justin crawled up beside her and pulled the sheet over them and snuggled against her side.

She must have felt his penis pressed against her side, because she raised her head to look. "And if I was a woman you'd put it in me and shoot the stuff out and feel good?"

"Well, there are other ways to make it come out that would let me feel as good as you just felt, but first... can we explore your vagina some? I mean your pussy? When you have a big orgasm like that, your pussy should be bigger than at any other time."

"OK... Hey, you can pretend your finger is a cock!"

Justin gently spread Amy's lips with the fingers of his left hand and poked his right little finger into her opening. "Oh, God!" he murmured.

"It's... wet... is that OK?"

"Oh, it's supposed to be wet! And it's so hot."

"Why's it supposed to be wet?"

"That's so if it was a penis poking instead it would help it slide in and out smoother."

"Oh! Oh, wow. And it helps your finger go in smooth too. You can put it in more... More... More."

"I don't want to hurt you, why don't you show me."

"OK." Amy took Justin's little finger and slid it in all the way. Justin whimpered.

"And then if it were your penis it would go in and out like this..." She demonstrated, holding his hand to move his finger. Justin whimpered again. "I bet your middle finger would go fine too," she said.

Justin pulled his finger back, brought it to his nose, sniffed deeply, then licked it.

"Really?" said Amy with a face.

"Yeah, it tastes like nothing else. Mysterious. Very girl-like. Little-girl-like."

She grabbed his finger and sniffed, then shrugged.

Then she worked his middle finger into her pussy. It went in past the second knuckle, then bumped the end.

"Oh, did that hurt?" said Justin.

"Nah, well, maybe a tiny bit. That's how deep my pussy is, I guess."

"Well, you are a little girl, after all. It's amazing it goes in anywhere near that far... have you been sliding things in there?"

"Um, you told me on the playground I could put my fingers in if it didn't hurt."

"Yeah, but your fingers aren't that big."

"So... I tried with my toothbrush."

"Your toothbrush?" Justin looked at her with wide eyes.

"I mean the other end, the handle!"

"Oh, OK," he said with relief. "Now can I pretend with my finger?"

"Pretend sex?"

"Yeah."

"OK."

Amy looked at Justin tenderly as he looked back.

He slid his middle finger in and out, slowly at first, then faster, over and over.

"Oh, that's so naughty!" said Amy. "Is that... like... fucking?"

"You know that word?" said Justin.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that word... But if your cock were doing that, in and out like that, it would be fucking me?"

"Or we'd usually say I was fucking you, yeah. But since I care about you so much, we'd call it making love instead."

"Hey, I can see why big girls like it. It's those same kind of good feelings as it goes in and out."

Justin sighed and slackened his pace of poking in and out of Amy's pussy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing... I'm so glad I can help you feel good. And learn what it's like."

"Yeah.... And, I want you to feel good too. How can we do that?"

"Well, one way is if you took my cock in your mouth."

"Kind of like you used your mouth on me? Well, OK," she said, with a bit of distaste.

"I can tell you don't love that idea, and what's more, when I get happy all the stuff would go into your mouth, and they say it doesn't taste the greatest."

Distaste once again made a brief appearance on Amy's face. "Why don't you just feel good and not pee the stuff out?"

"Can't. The two are linked tight. Can't do one without the other."

"Oh."

"So, however we do it, if I was going to feel really satisfied, there would be a big sticky mess." He sighed. "But men don't always feel satisfied. Even with big girls."

"Oh, that's OK. We'll just clean it up."

"Where the mess is supposed to go is into your pussy. Your pussy is just made to catch it all in a tidy fashion."

Amy giggled. "OK, I can see that... hey, why don't we try it? Your middle finger was pretty tight but maybe there's room for more."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Well, you never know til you try, right? That's what you grown-ups are telling us all the time."

Justin smiled. "You're right, well... OK. Though when the sperm is about to come out, there's this strong urge to push in more, and I'm afraid I might not be able to stop myself."

"Oh, you can do it if you try. I know you can!"

Justin smiled and shook his head.

"I love getting to talk like a grown-up," said Amy with a naughty smile.

Amy lay back, Justin crawled onto her, his stiff cock pointed towards its goal. Amy held her lips apart. His tip nuzzled right into the little opening between her inner lips, right against the real opening to the inner realms.

"Oh, that's so naughty! And so exciting!" said Amy, looking down between them. "That's what I'll see right before a man shoves it inside."

Justin looked too, and said, "Yeah, I guess so!" He began a little motion, pressing against the opening and then relaxing, over and over.

"That's kind of like fucking -- I mean making love," said Amy. "But your cock would be inside, like your finger was."

For a minute Justin pressed and relaxed, over and over. Then he sighed and stopped. "Yeah, we can pretend... but this is kind of like pretending to eat when you're hungry. You're still hungry."

Amy gave a small laugh. "What can we do so it's like you can really eat?"

Jason had thought about lying on his back and getting her to give him a hand job, but as long as they were in that position... "But if you wanted to use your hand and pretend it was a pussy... spit on it a bunch of times, then wrap it around my cock."

Amy spit on her hand and it started getting wet.

"Here, I'll help," said Justin, adding his own spit.

Amy smiled. "A grown-up getting me to spit and then spitting on me too! This is naughty too!" She wrapped her wet hand around Justin's cock.

Justin thrust in and out of the fake pussy, bumping his tip into her opening as before. "If we do it right, when the mess of sperm comes out it will go right into your pussy instead of messing everything up."

"OK! ... You can press a little harder against it. I like the 'bump' feeling."

"Oh, God, that's great!"

Amy spoke now in a higher voice. "Now, pussy, could you be a nice pussy? Jason is so nice to us, and he wants to get that cock into you. Could you think like a big girl pussy? Think about opening up? Think about letting him in? How wide can you get?"

Justin laughed and said, "That's sexy to hear you talk like that. And a great idea.... But -- Amy's pussy, I'm talking to you -- you can't really help it. You're not a big girl pussy, just a little girl pussy."

Amy frowned. "I hate it when you call me a little girl."

Justin stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just..." 

"Push harder."

"I was just calling your pussy little, not you!"

"Same difference."

He knew she was right. "But Amy..."

"I said harder! You can push harder than that... Yeah, a little harder... You really want to get it in, right? More than anything?"

"Well, someday, yeah, but..."

"Do it harder, it doesn't hurt."

Amy was so confident, so commanding, and it sure did feel right. Pushing harder was just what he really wanted to do.

After a few seconds, Amy said plaintively, "I want to be a big girl!"

It was such a heart-felt desire, Justin pressed a little harder. And it happened all at once. "Huh? Whu?" he said. His cock tip had gone inside her ring of muscles. The pleasure was indescribable, the desire irresistible.

"Hey, it's in!"

Justin's manly sex works pulsed and throbbed as he made shallow little pokes three more times, and then the first gob of cum shot out of his cock and up into Amy.

The pleasure was so intense, the sight of his cock disappearing up between the legs of this little girl so erotic. He thought he might faint. The ecstasy continued, he kept poking in and out, the gobs of cum kept rocketing out.

Finally he was finished. And then he saw Amy's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Oh, Amy, oh I'm so sorry!" he panted

"It's good!" she said, with a big smile. "I'm a big girl now! I have a cock in my pussy! When does the stuff come out?"

"Oh, it already came out. I... ejaculated inside you --"

"What's that mean?"

"That's what it's called when the sperm comes out, ejaculation."

"OK, a new word."

"I'm afraid... I ejaculated a whole lot, actually."

"That's OK. I didn't feel it, but... You peed in me! I'm a big girl! My pussy can make a man happy and hold lots of sperm too! ... But you had fun?"

"It was the most amazing thing ever."

"I am a little sore."

"I hope you're not bleeding."

He slowly pulled away from Amy, his cock sliding out. His tip reappeared, her pussy lips closing to take up the space where the end of his cock had been. No blood was visible.

"And we both came, too. You came earlier." he said, softly stroking her chest.

"What's that mean?"

"Oh... 'come' is another word for having an orgasm."

"Oh, OK..." She looked at him intently and said a bit more loudly, "See, I'm not such a little girl after all!"

"Oh, Amy," said Justin, lying beside her and stroking her hair. "What can I do for you? You've been so amazing to me..."

"OK, I'll let you know when I think of something."

Justin lay beside Amy, hairy man leg draped over small girl pelvis. His floppy cock lay against her thigh. But as he thought again about the amazing experience he had just had, and the sexy little girl right there beside him and beneath him, it didn't stay soft and floppy for long.

Amy must have felt it against her thigh, as she said, "Hmmm," and reached down with a hand to investigate.

She pulled away so they were facing each other on their sides and said solemnly, "You willing to do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

She got a mischievous smile, then moved her head forward and whispered in his ear, "Stick it back in and do it to me again!"

Justin looked at her and smiled. Amy looked so happy. He pushed against her, sliding her onto her back as his right knee forced her left knee up towards the top of the bed. His hips approached hers, his fingers aimed his cock tip and he nestled his prong in her pussy vestibule. He looked intently at Amy's face for signs of discomfort as he slowly shoved the prong into her very tight hole. All he saw was a big smile, so he pushed in more and more, quarter inch after quarter inch. Amy slid her right knee out from under him until she was spread wide apart, Justin adjusted his own knee and he began sliding in and out, faster and faster. Hot man flesh slapped against hot girl flesh.

"I'm a big girl... I'm having sex! You're doing sex to me... It's a tight fit down there, but... it feels nice! And you wanna be doing it, right? You're not just pretending to like it?"

Justin shook his head, and pounded in and out harder. Many seconds went by, and he said, "And if it's OK with you, I'm going to ejaculate again -- way up inside you."

"Good! Trying to make a baby in my tummy like I was a big girl!" She smiled.

He held her head between his hands, gently stroking her left cheek, while down below was anything but gentleness. His in and out motion forced his cock in and out of Amy's pussy, jamming his hairy pubis against her smooth one hard and pulling them apart over and over. But Amy's girliness accepted and absorbed this rough motion gracefully, transforming what might have been considered violent into a cooperative, vigorous joining of two bodies.

He stared into Amy's eyes, panting, "Amy... Amy... Amy!" then gasped for breath as his body did its ancient duty, shooting clots of sperm out the tip of his cock, way up inside the girl. He was in turn rewarded with exquisite pleasure. When his cock finished its last twitch, expelling the last dribble of sperm, he pushed in firmly and held their genitals together, tight as could be.

Amy put her arms around Justin and squeezed him tight against her.


	3. Chapter 3

The experiment was judged a success. Amy wanted to do it again -- and she wanted him to stay overnight. Jason deferred to Amy's parents, of course. They said he could stay over the next Saturday night if she did her homework, her chores, and kept her clothes and room picked up. The homework was done on time, chores were done without asking, and they had never seen such a nicely made bed.

Jason arrived at 7:30, by arrangement. He barely had time to say hello to Amy's parents before she tugged him into the bedroom and shut the door.

"You're going to stay overnight! I'm so excited!"

"Me too, me too!" said Jason.

"But let's have sex now. I've been dreaming about it all day and I can't wait."

"I've been dreaming about it too," said Jason. By the time he finished those sentences Amy was mostly undressed. Jason followed suit, and in under a minute they were both naked, lying on the bed.

"Oh, hi penis," said Amy. "I really want you to go into my vagina, but first Jason ought to lick me so my vagina gets wet and ready, OK? I see you're big and stiff already, but can you wait?"

Jason grabbed his shaft and wiggled it in time with the words he spoke in a deep voice. "Oh, I can wait."

Amy laughed.

Jason dove between Amy's legs and licked, gently at first and then faster.

"Oh, that feels so nice," said Amy. "You promise you'll stick it in me just as soon as I'm ready?"

"Promise," said Jason briefly before returning to his licking.

"Stick your pinky in and poke like a penis while you lick?" said Amy.

Jason did so.

"I'm going to have that orgasm thing real soon... thinking about how the real thing is about to go in me... Your finger is really nice, but... Oh, just like that! Just like that! ... Aaahhhhhh!"

Jason slowed his licking in preparation for copulation, but not fast enough for Amy. "Penis, now! Penis. Penis, penis, penis!"

Jason rose into position, aimed between the lips Amy was holding open, and forced himself in. Her pussy was hot and wet. It was also tight, but his skinny cock fit.

"Oh, that's so nice..." said Amy. "Can you e-jac-u-late soon? I like that idea so much..."

"The in and out feels really good, Amy. I don't like to end it so soon."

"You can take as long as you want next time we do it, but this time be quick, OK?"

Jason found it hard to resist Amy's requests. "OK," he said. The sight of the small girl beneath him, legs spread wide... his cock disappearing up inside her body right down there in the center... the exquisite vagina... the upper part of the pretty girl, flat chest, that luxurious brown hair, just the perfect size body for a six-year-old... and those big brown eyes looking at him, the expectant smile and above all her soft, "Come in me! Give me the stuff! Way deep up in there!..." brought his excitement surging quickly towards resolution. Fifty strokes, getting deeper, harder, and faster, was all it took before he gasped and pulsed sperm way up in her pussy.

As he came down from his ecstasy he was aware of the small girl hugging him tight and kissing his cheek over and over. "I don't feel it right when the sperm comes out, but afterwards I feel different.. really good!"

"Huh." That didn't sound like anything he'd read about.

They lay intertwined on the bed for a few minutes as Jason got his breath back.

"Can you read me a story?"

Not what most sex partners suggest for the next activity after sex, but Amy was only six, so it was a perfect thing to ask for.

Jason took the book she offered and sat up in bed, leaning back against the headboard. Amy sat beside him, looking over his shoulder at the book.

"Can you point to the line you're reading?" she said. 

When he was still her teacher, a mere three weeks before, Amy had been struggling to learn to read. Jason pointed to the line. He wasn't going to tutor her, though. She had her own teacher now.

But after a few pages, Amy said, "Hey, I think I can see how it works now! Let me try!"

So Amy read, slowly and haltingly, but she read. And this was a much more difficult book than the first grade readers. She stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"Wow!" said Jason.

"It's hard work, though," said Amy. "You read again."

So Jason read, but Amy kept looking over his shoulder at the text.

Jason was aware of the small, sexy, enthusiastic girl beside him. He tried to think of other things, but his penis began filling with blood and was soon full and stiff.

Amy noticed.

"Ooooo! You want to do it again?" She nudged Jason aside and lay back on the bed, legs spread wide.

"Can we try something different?" said Jason.

"What?"

"You want to do it like the dogs and cats do? From behind? I think that would be fun."

"Sure!" said Amy, rising to her hands and knees.

Jason scooted around behind her, held her lips apart long enough to aim and push in, and then held her hips.

Amy laughed. "That's fun, but kind of naughty. I'm like the girl dog!"

"Maybe, but what I see is a little girl without any fur at all, and the cutest little rear end, and my cock sliding in and out of her pussy... let me move your butt around a little, like this..." He tilted her pelvis forward so it was higher in the rear, and she held the position.

"Hey, it goes in even more this way!" said Amy.

"Yeah, and it feels great!"

"You going to shoot sperm? Please?"

"Hey, you told me I could take my time this time."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. Take your time... It feels GOOD..."

He pumped and pumped, while Amy cooed and murmured her approval.

"OK," he said after fifteen minutes. "Time to get serious... But first, I want to make you happy."

He slid his fingers below where his penis was shoving in and out and gently pulsed his fingertips on her clit as he slid his cock in and out at a leisurely pace.

Amy's cooing and murmuring became more urgent, and within a minute she shuddered and gasped. "Now, the sperm... please, can I have it now?" she said quietly.

Jason removed his fingers from Amy's pleasure organ, feasted his eyes on the little girl awaiting his attentions in doggy position, grabbed one hip in each hand, and rammed his cock in and out with selfish abandon. Within two minutes he surged deep and held still, ecstasy overwhelming him, cock twitching and spurting way up inside Amy.

When he pulled out and sat heavily on the bed, Amy sat too, smiling brightly.

"I love getting sperm! I love how it makes me feel!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

They settled in for the night naked. Jason lay awake for a while, treasuring the small girl spooned in front of him in the bed. He loved her. He loved her a whole lot. Every inch of her body was precious and perfect. For some reason he thought of licking her arm. He really wanted to, then he became obsessed with the idea. Slowly, he started licking. It felt amazing on his tongue -- the taste, the texture. Something totally different. Something from a different dimension, somehow. He wanted to lick more, and he licked one small part of the perfect little girl.

After fifteen minutes Amy stirred and looked at him. "You're licking me," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "You mind?" He went back to licking.

"Um... no... not at all... Not at all! ... That's really nice."

"Amy... I love you."

"Oh! That's nice -- I think."

"Nice or not, it's true. I just love you so much. And I don't know quite why, but licking is part of loving you.

"Oh. I love you too -- I think." She giggled.

"Don't worry about that. That's different. I just know... I love you."xxxxxxxx

She was quiet then and was soon asleep, though with a little smile on her face.

He licked. As the minutes went by, he found himself wishing for Amy to become the very best person she could be -- wishing it intently. And somehow licking was part of his love for her and part of making that wish come true. After half an hour his urge to lick was satisfied, and he pulled back to just look at her. He treasured watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Eventually he slept, but woke up every time the girl shifted position. He wasn't used to sharing a bed. But he was overjoyed each time to remember where he was and who he was with.

Jason next came to consciousness as something gently stroked his penis. He quickly awoke fully and found Amy facing him, smiling. Blood was already filling his cock, and at the sight of the beaming naked girl it filled faster.

The girl saw the rising cock and her smile got even brighter. She lay back but Jason said, "You want to try side-by-side?"

"Sure!" said Amy, rising to face him.

"First you raise your top leg so I can get at your sweet little pussy... Aaaahhh! Now you can lower it if you want."

She did briefly, then raised it and said, "I think I'm happier with my leg up."

"OK." It was kind of exciting, seeing her knee up in the air like that. He grabbed her butt as his strokes got more urgent.

"I'm very happy this way, actually. It feels really good... Hey, you grabbed my butt."

"I grabbed your butt so when I ram into you as hard as I want it doesn't push you over."

"Oh, right... And you are ramming in pretty hard! I love it. I'm pretty near coming too, but I'm waiting for you somehow... when you deliver the sperm..."

"Oh, baby, that's really hot. It won't be long now..."

Jason jammed in hard, then harder and then harder still, eyes closed, panting with the effort. When he opened his eyes briefly, he saw Amy looking intently at his face, beaming.

That sent him straight to climax. Jason kept his eyes locked with Amy's as he felt his cock in her get that little bit extra hard and big, then he shuddered and groaned as the spurts began. She yelped and gasped, her orgasm brought on by his. 

They lay hugging each other, side by side, catching their breath.

"You came just from my thrusting? That's really cool... Was it as good as the other kind with my mouth?"

"I like this kind better. When I think of your sperm shooting out of you and into me, it's just exciting in all sorts of ways. Including the orgasm level, I guess. And then a few seconds later I feel the sperm somehow, like in my brain, and it's great."

"Well, that's wonderful."

After a few minutes they heard the sounds of Amy's parents in the kitchen.

"Let's have breakfast with your mom and dad?" said Jason.

"Sure!" said Amy and gave him a squeeze. "But with all this sexy juice down here around my privates I feel like I need a bath."

"Oh, hmmm. You could just squat in the tub and rinse it with your hand that way. Much quicker."

"Oh, OK, that sounds good."

"Say, want to use the bathroom together? So we can see each other pee?"

"Sure!" said Amy.

The bathroom was right next to Amy's room. She hopped up on the toilet seat and he cooed as he watched the little yellow stream come out. When he stood, aimed, and let loose his stream Amy laughed. He flushed the toilet as Amy adjusted the water temperature in the tub. Then Jason looked on, eyes gleaming as he saw Amy squat and splash the water on her privates, over and over.

She saw him looking. "You're like a little kid sometimes!" she said.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But it's a good match because you ARE a little -- I mean, you are six years old, though very, very grown up!"

Amy was done splashing her privates and Jason put his hands under her arms and lifted her way up in the air, then let her down into a hug as he stood. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Below, Jason felt his cock getting hard again. It rose to press against Amy's rear.

She felt it. "Hey, would it go in that way?"

"I suppose it would. We could try it some time."

"Sure you don't want to give me some more sperm now?"

"No, sweety. I'm hungry for breakfast."

"Oh, OK." He set her down and toweled her lower parts dry. They crept back into Amy's room, got dressed, and joined Mr. and Mrs. White for breakfast.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jason left after breakfast, but Amy felt different. More alert, more curious. She took "Little House in the Big Woods" off the shelf. Her parents had read it to her at least twice and now she opened it up herself. She knew the basic story, but now the words made sense. She could sound them out, and then she began just recognizing their shapes. She could read! And pretty fast, too.

That day her parents were surprised at how often she asked them questions, and how often she followed up again and again. She asked about her father's work at the software company, and wanted to know who they sold the stuff they made to, why they wanted to buy it, how they went about deciding what to make.

"Amy, you seem different. It's very nice... you're so curious about everything."

"Yeah, I don't know, but I feel good. Better than usual. I think I learned how to read. Can I read to you from "Little House"?

Mr. and Mrs. White were amazed at how well she was reading.

\---------------------------------------------------------

On Tuesday Amy came home from school and dropped her things.

"How was school today?" asked her mother.

Amy frowned, didn't answer, stomped up the stairs, went into her room and shut the door.

Her mother knocked gently and asked "Can I come in?" She didn't hear any answer, so she let herself in and asked Amy what was wrong.

"I felt great on Sunday, and pretty good on Monday. Like I was learning more. But then today I was more stupid than yesterday. Yesterday the squares and triangles made sense to me, with their patterns. Today they didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I miss Jason. Can he come over?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's very busy."

"But I miss him so much!" said Amy. Her hand reached up under her dress.

And then her mother realized another way Sunday had been different. Amy had kept her hands out of her panties all day.

That evening Mrs. White relayed the conversation to Mr. White.

He said, "What makes you think Jason is busy?"

"Well, being a teacher and all."

"He's got the hots for her. And she's got the hots for him. You remember when we first moved in together? We had sex every night and every morning, sometimes more often. But we made it to our jobs too. We did fine."

"I suppose, but that's different. We were adults!"

"What difference does that make? She's got a strong sex drive, and as a young man I bet he does too."

Jason started staying over Wednesday nights as well as Saturdays. He and Amy had sex twice when they went to bed and once in the morning. Sometimes one of them woke up and had little trouble convincing the other to do it in the middle of the night too.

And then they noticed the pattern. The day after Jason visited, Amy was alert, curious, intelligent, and soaked up information like a sponge. Then it started fading and two days later she was feeling stupid again.

"Amy, if it was entirely up to you, how often would you have Jason over?" asked her mother.

"Every night!" she answered instantly.

Amy's father got Jason on the phone. "So, Mr. Little... How often would you like to sleep with Amy if it was entirely up to you?"

"Well, that should be Amy's decision, and yours -- not mine."

"Yeah, I know, but suppose we said you were welcome every night, what would you say? Three times a week?"

"Um, gee, if you and Mrs. Little and Amy all wanted me to stay over every night?"

"Well, Amy's the one who really wants it. But she's so much happier and more cooperative the day after, it's awfully nice for us too. So yeah, we'd both be happy with every night."

"Well, every night then."

"It wouldn't be too much of an imposition?"

"Oh, no. No. Not at all. Not an imposition." He laughed.

Jason kept his own place. Sometimes he came over and had dinner with the Whites, but more often he arrived at 8pm, Amy's bedtime. They had quick sex right away, then lingered in bed, talking. She asked him questions about everything, and he did his best to answer. Then slower sex around 9pm, and shortly after that Amy fell asleep.

Jason just watched her for a while, but that urge to lick came up again, every night they were together. He licked Amy's skin, over and over. At first she woke up briefly and smiled, but then on later nights she just slept through it, with a smile and an occasional murmur of pleasure. After a half hour or so of licking, Jason would fall asleep. The next night he licked her somewhere else -- he was getting something good on his tongue and it was much weaker where he'd just been licking the night before. By the fourth night of licking, he felt sure something very important was happening, though he couldn't quite say what. He was taking something from her skin, and giving something with his tongue. And he knew too that when he ejaculated inside her, he was giving her not just seed that was of no use to a sleeping womb, but something important too, something connected to what he got from her when he licked -- something else that she needed. And as he licked, his mind was constantly filled with how much he loved her and how much he wanted her to thrive.

Another bout of quick sex in the morning, a quick breakfast, and then he drove her to school. He spent weekend days at his own place, partly to be sure the Whites didn't feel he had stolen their daughter.

Amy was getting sperm from Jason three times every night. And now she became a child prodigy. Mrs. Schmidt told the Whites she felt Amy was way beyond her peers in first grade. She needed a tutor. The first tutor was very impressed. They engaged a second tutor, a professor from the university, who charged only a nominal fee as he was so fascinated with Amy's development.

And so by the end of first grade she had mastered the fifth grade curriculum.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They all knew that Amy felt especially and smart after she had slept with Jason. With a scientist's curiosity, she wanted to know exactly what the cause was. She suggested Jason use a condom during all their sex for two nights in a row. She said there was like an empty place in her every time she felt him coming but didn't feel the sperm.

But more to the point of the experiment, she felt stupid again by the second day. No more condoms.

"Jason," said Amy when he arrived at 8pm.

"Hi, sweety," said Jason with a big smile. He started stripping but Amy stayed clothed.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I was thinking... Since it's your sperm that makes me so happy and intelligent, is there any way you could make more of it?"

"Oh... hmmm, I'd have to look into it."

"I've been looking into it. There are drugs you could try. But they have side effects."

"You want to be even smarter than you are?"

"Well, yeah, kind of. They say I'm gifted."

"I'd be happy to take the drugs."

That issue settled, he fingered Amy between the legs for a minute. They had found that's all it took to get her pussy engorged and wet -- and sometimes even that wasn't required. Then he held her up and pressed her back against the wall. Amy laughed. His cock found its home down below. He pressed in hard, lowered her a little until everything was just right, then humped in hard and ejaculated in under a minute.

Amy shuddered too. "That was fun! And quick!"

"It was pretty hard work holding you up like that, so I didn't want to wait too long."

The drugs helped. Amy could feel it. Jason was not troubled by any side effects.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When they had both caught their breath after the first bout of evening sex, Jason said, "You know how I lick you, Amy? After you're asleep?"

"Yeah."

"It's really important somehow. I can't say quite why, but it's like I need it. Or you need it. Or we need it."

"Hmmm, OK. I'm mostly asleep when you do it. Let's try while I'm awake."

And so Jason took Amy's right hand and began licking her forearm. He licked a few seconds right above her wrist, then licked further up for a few seconds, but it was totally different when she was awake.

"Hmmmm. The magic isn't happening when you're awake."

"Magic, huh? But during the day when I'm quiet I'll feel some part of my skin sort of glow. In a nice way. And... were you licking my tummy just to the left of my belly button last night?"

"Yes! So... how does it feel, aside from 'nice'?"

"Warm. Alive. Very happy."

"Your tummy is happy?"

"Yes, but also I'm happy. And happy for my tummy. It's hard to explain."

Amy yawned. That was a hint that it was time to satisfy the girl once more so she could drift off in afterglow of orgasm and the mysterious wonderful effect of the semen in her pussy.

She lay flat on her back, legs spread wide. "You give me my good night sperm?" she said.

"Of course, my love." Jason mounted, pumped into her hard and fast, just the way Amy liked best, and then both of them had wonderful, powerful orgasms together. Just the kind of thing that makes a person say, "I've got a great sex life."

The naked Amy drifted off quickly, and Jason went back to licking her forearm. Amy didn't wake up, and he licked and licked. Minutes went by. Instead of feeling like he ought to stop, he just kept licking and licking. After an hour he had thoroughly licked every square inch of Amy's forearm, the front, back and sides, and he finally felt satisfied. He felt great. In the morning Amy rose to doggy position and Jason humped her from behind.

"Oooo, lots and lots of sperm!" said Amy as they approached climax. "Give me lots... way up as deep as you can!"

Jason wasn't sure he had much control over how much sperm he gave in any one orgasm, but he concentrated on that aspect, willing his body to shoot out every last drop and drip it could manage as he held himself still inside her, as deep as he could get, drowning in his own pleasure.

The next night he licked her right upper arm, all over, including her little sweet-smelling armpit. Another night he did her right nipple and the area around it that would one day be her right breast. The nipple called for lots more licking than an ordinary patch of skin. Amy could always tell during the day where he'd been licking the night before.

Amy continued to learn, mastering the junior high curriculum and getting into the high school honors subjects.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two years later that the pediatrician called a conference of Amy's parents to note that she hadn't been growing much in the past two years. She was now at the 5th percentile in height and 9th percentile in weight for 8-year-olds. They had previously told the doctor of how much sex Amy was getting, and the doctor hadn't minded. But now she suggested that Amy cut back on the sex. Amy wouldn't hear of it. The tutors and university professors supported her, figuring that whatever Amy was on to was a good thing. Aside from not growing so fast, she was in great health.

Jason's doctor reported that his health was even better than it had been. He lost a few extra pounds and his cardiovascular fitness improved, even though he hadn't worked out more than before. Coitus with Amy three times a day had a certain aerobic impact, but not enough to improve a person's fitness.

He still taught at the elementary school.

Amy began going through the various college majors -- religion, literature, philosophy, physics, chemistry, sociology, history.

After a year, she began mastering the graduate curriculum in physics. She needed to travel. At first her mother and Jason accompanied her, but that was more awkward than necessary. Later it was just her and Jason, appearing to the world like father and daughter.

She was very good at playing the part of an eight-year-old girl when others were watching.

"Daddy, what's the movie?" she'd say in her little voice as they settled in to their airplane seats.

"I don't know dear, often there's more than one."

"Well, I hope there's a GOOD one," she said.

Later he glanced over at her looking at physics papers on her Kindle, scrolling faster than he could have if he was reading an easy novel. In university conference rooms the persona of the girl gave way to that of the star intellectual, stumbling sometimes in speech as her mouth couldn't move fast enough to express the thoughts her brain was churning out.

Colleagues were prepped in advance to get over their shock at such a small girl mastering such arcane knowledge, and to minimize the time they spent being amazed -- and patronizing.

A year passed, and then another.

She began working on the problem of cheap, safe cold fusion energy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Amy looked like a 7-year-old. She was actually 13.

"Jason, dear, I have an idea."

"Yes, my love."

"I think I'm on the verge of a solution to fusion power, but I just can't get over the hump. You're giving me all the sperm you can?"

Jason nodded.

"What if we didn't have sex for four days and you saved it all up and then gave it to me all at once in the morning?"

"I'd be happy to do that."

Jason was surprised how much self-control was required to sleep with Amy, licking the right side of her face, neck, under her chin, and not give her his sperm. He didn't want to sleep anywhere else, and she didn't want him to either. It was even harder the next night, when Amy said, "I miss it... could you lick me down there and get me off that way? Oh, I know it's not fair to you, but would you?"

Jason was happy to lick Amy off to two big orgasms at night and one in the morning. In between, he licked the inner surface of her left thigh.

It was even harder the third night of abstinence, as he licked her to climax three times and licked the inside of her right thigh after she was asleep, but somehow the licking didn't feel right.

And on the fourth night he refused to lick Amy to climax, and she said that was OK. And the next morning, just as they had arranged, Amy got in doggy position and Jason mounted her from behind. He only lasted five strokes before he began coming -- holding himself in tight, shooting opalescent little squirts of stuff, more of them and each one bigger than usual.

That night when he came to see her he asked, "So, did that help?"

Amy sighed. "No, not really. I realized what else was wrong, though. There wasn't any part of my skin that was glowing those last two nights. Did you lick me?"

"I did, I did, but I was worried that it didn't feel right."

"It wasn't."

"Yeah, now we know."

She looked at him tenderly and stroked his cheek.

"I do love you, you know. I love you as much as a girl can love a man. But you love me so much more... I can feel it. It's so precious. I think it's a big part of why I'm so smart."

Jason shook his head. "I do love you, and I lick you because I love you and it's good for you, but I don't need to know the details. I just do it because I love you and my love makes me do it."

Amy was silent for a few seconds. "Will you lie beside me and kiss me?"

"Sure."

"Just kiss, nothing else?"

"Sure."

And so they lay side by side, kissing, lips tenderly moving over the other's, pausing now and then to gaze into each other's eyes. After an hour they tapered off.

"You didn't even get hard," said Amy. "And I wasn't feeling sexy either. It was good. We should do this more often."

And so they did, roughly once a week. It was a quieter kind of closeness, precious in its own way. They still made love as often as before, ending with lustful satisfaction each time.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What is it, Amy?" asked Jason.

"It's not fair. Not fair to you. I shouldn't even think about it."

"What?"

"You've been true to me, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"And I've been true to you. But for more sperm... I'd have to get other guys to give me theirs."

"Oh," said Jason, heart sinking a bit. But then he said, "Well, if it's to give cold fusion to the world, who am I to object?"

"Oh, sweety!" said Amy, hugging him. "I don't think it would do any good at all if I knew you were jealous."

"I'm sure I'd get over it. I'd just think about cold fusion."

"You can't hide anything from me," said Amy. "I can read you. And the magic from the licking would stop."

Jason shrugged.

"My idea is to get ten men to save up their sperm and then ejaculate and quick get it into a turkey baster and put it up inside me."

"Oh! They wouldn't actually be having sex with you?"

"No, all I need is the sperm."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"I thought it was obvious to do it that way -- at least to start that way."

"Oh, well maybe it was, but not to me." There was a long pause. "You must think I'm a total idiot," said Jason glumly.

Amy hugged him tight and brushed the side of his head with her hand.

"No, it's just I'm a friggin' genius. It's lonely, you know?"

"I can imagine. Can I do anything?"

"Just hug me and fuck me and lick me and kiss me."

"Sure, any of those I should do more of?"

"No, no, it's perfect...Oh, Jason, if anything happened to you I'd fall apart. I know it."

They worked through the logistics of the multi-man insemination procedure.

On the chosen day, Jason and Amy occupied a suite in guest quarters of Harvard University. Twelve donor professors and grad students assembled. Amy and Jason were in the bedroom, with the door open just an inch, the bureau against it to keep it from opening any more. Amy assumed doggy position on the bed. In the outer room, there were embarrassed laughs, the sounds of clothing being removed, groans, and gasps, and then turkey basters were shoved through the crack of the door. Jason picked them up, one by one, raced over to Amy and slid them into her vagina and squeezed the bulb, over and over. When the twelfth ejaculation had been delivered into Amy, Jason as per their prior agreement mounted her from behind and thrust -- shallow little strokes, not too deep so as not to push out the other men's stuff. It was very wet in there, and Amy was squeezing tight.

"Almost, almost, Amy, it's so fantastic..." He spoke in a very soft voice, as there were still a few men in the outer room making themselves presentable before leaving.

Amy whispered, "I'm almost there, any time, any time you deliver..."

"Yes!" groaned Jason, unable to keep himself from pushing his cock in more than he had intended.

"Oh, yes, yes, YES!" said Amy, switching from whisper to full voice on the last word.

Jason moved the bureau and verified all the men were gone, then tidied up in the outer room.

Amy put on a conservative full-length dress, and sat at the desk in the outer room, surrounded by journal articles and scrap paper, writing, sketching, doodling, and muttering to herself. Occasionally she got up to pace.

Jason's job was to bring her food and her favorite drink -- cold water.

In mid-afternoon, she suddenly turned to him and said, "Can you do me, please? Right here on the desk?"

Jason wasn't expecting that, but he removed pants and underpants as Amy's 8-year-old body draped itself over the desk, covering academic papers and her own scribbled pages, panties around her knees and dress bunched up over her back.

Jason grinned as he mounted the world-famous physicist from behind, easing his cock into her pussy.

"Do it hard!" said Amy. Her head was to the side, eyes closed.

"Don't come too soon!" she said. Then suddenly her eyes opened and she smiled like an 8-year-old. "I mean, please, if you can manage it, I would appreciate it."

Jason gave her a big smile in return, after which Amy closed her eyes again.

Jason had the little girl's butt cheeks and hips in his hands, his cock pounding in and out of her pussy.

"It's not too hard to hold off?" said Amy, her little-girl persona emerging briefly.

"It's fine. You're the hottest, sexiest little girl on the planet, and I'm enjoying fucking you a whole lot. So you just go back to thinking what you want to be thinking about, and I'll keep fucking."

She smiled again, then closed her eyes and furrowed her brow.

Minutes passed. A half hour passed. Jason kept humping his girl hard. Sweat soaked his shirt.

"Oh, oh, almost, almost," groaned Amy.

A couple minutes later she said, "Almost, almost... OK, can you finish now? Harder, deeper, and give it to me?"

"Sure, happy to," gasped Jason, fucking harder...

"Almost, almost, almost..." moaned Amy.

"Almost there," panted Jason. "Any second now..."

"Almost, almost..."

"Yes!" said Jason.

"Almost... YES!" said Amy before she gasped.

Jason felt her pussy rhythmically contracting on his cock as it spurted up inside her.

Amy started wriggling beneath him, and Jason quickly pulled out.

"Thank you, thank you!" said Amy the little girl, as she stood and turned around, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "That last 'YES' was from having the insight -- though it did feel fantastic too. But now I've got to concentrate."

"Of course, of course, go for it!" said Jason.

Amy scribbled furiously, with occasional, "That's it!" "Yes!" "All right!" remarks and big smiles.

An hour later she turned to Jason and said, "I've got it! I've got cold fusion!"

"All right!"

"Now, can you do it to me to celebrate? The old way?"

And seconds later Amy was on the bed, naked, flat on her back, holding her pussy lips open. Seconds later Jason mounted her, aimed his stiff cock, and plunged in.

"Any time, I'll come when you do, you wonderful man!"

It took Jason a few minutes, having already come twice that day, but come he did -- deep, hard, and strong. He held his cock in tight. Amy's orgasm matched his, her heels digging into his lower back and her fingers his upper.

"Stay inside, please, stay inside," she said, and he lowered himself onto her gently, still holding his weight.

She fell asleep, and he adored looking at her. She was one very tired little girl. After many minutes he gradually disengaged his mostly soft cock and slid onto his side.

Amy woke briefly, sighed, and trudged to the bathroom and he heard her pee a whole lot. More than he had thought a girl could hold.

Then she trudged back, got into bed, and slept for twelve hours straight. Jason lay beside her much of the time, and was moved to lick her three times. This included her outer labia, her little mound, and the skin all around her anus. He somehow knew not to enter there or within her inner lips -- not when doing this kind of licking.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cheap, safe, cold fusion power... It was no longer economical to mine coal or pump oil out of the ground. There was enough energy to implement carbon capture on a large scale. Atmospheric carbon dioxide dropped. The worst of global warming was averted.


	5. Chapter 5

Next Amy took up religion, philosophy, and history. She learned ancient Latin, Greek, Hebrew, and Aramaic, modern Hindi, Chinese, German, and all the Romance languages.

Now she was 21, but she still looked like a girl of 8. Doctors confirmed that Jason was not just especially healthy, he wasn't aging either. 

Amy entered debates of Islamic scholars in Arabic, and of Christian scholars in Latin and English, and most other religions in just English. Once again she soon earned respect in every conversation she entered.

But she seemed more troubled. She was on the verge of an idea that wouldn't come. She needed more sperm. They tried a repeat of the Harvard protocol with a dozen men. That wasn't enough. They tried an "enhanced Harvard protocol" with a hundred men. She could feel the improvement, but it still wasn't enough.

"I'm on the verge of a single world religion -- how would you like to be the second coming of Christ for Christians, the Jewish Messiah, and Jesus arrived once more for Muslims?"

"Me? Holy shit. I hope not..."

Amy smiled and poked his nose. "No, I'm afraid it has to be me. If only, if only I can manage it, to find that missing link."

Jason knew what the logical next step was to getting Amy enough sperm. He thought long and hard.

"Amy..."

"Yes?"

"If another man shoves his penis into your vagina and ejaculates there, how are you going to feel?"

She smiled. "I am going to hate it. I am going to hate it as if I was being raped."

"But you think the sperm might help?"

"Good things come out of bad acts."

"And what if another man does it?"

"I'll hate it even more."

"And when it's all done, and you've been the victim of a thousand rapes, what then? Who will be left for me?"

"A traumatized little girl, who won't be able to wait to get the disgusting cum of a thousand men out of her vagina. Girls and women aren't supposed to douche, but for that maybe I will."

"Traumatized?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll recover. I think I know the way."

"And what about me?"

"The thousand-times cuckolded man?"

"Well... yeah."

"I will hold you and hug you and lick you if I need to, a thousand nights."

"You'd want to lick me?"

"Well, why not? You've been licking me all these years. I mean, if you wanted me to."

"And you think if this works you'll be able to unite the world in one religion?"

"I think so... at least enough of the world... Enough to make peace."

"Wow... But the cost..."

"Jesus suffered on the cross, and being raped a thousand times is nothing compared to that."

"Well, OK. I'm almost there. I mean, I've been there all along in terms of it being worthwhile --"

"I knew that," said Amy with a smile.

"-- but in terms of feeling OK about it in my gut... that's where I'm almost there."

A few days later he had resolved the issue, a day earlier than Amy had privately predicted. He was OK with it. She was doubly sure when she felt her left kneecap positively glowing.

\---------------------------------------------------------

On the night before the fateful day, Jason knew he had to lick her head. Before, he'd always stopped at her hair line. Now, he parted her hair a few strands at a time, working his tongue between her roots to get to the scalp beneath, over and over. It took him three hours.

In the morning, Jason lay on a bed. Amy was on hands and knees above him, in doggy position, butt in the air, chest hugging Jason. The two were covered by a sheet, with a hole just big enough for Amy's small butt to protrude.

They had hired a dozen "handlers" to manage the traffic flow. Allowing for a 15% failure rate, they had lined up 1,150 men, not just 1,000.

"Ready?" one handler said softly to the sheet.

"Ready!" said Amy in a loud voice. To Jason she whispered, "I'm scared."

"It's OK, my love," said Jason.

They felt the presence of a man approaching on the other side of the sheet. Jason heard a muffled gasp that could well be a man experiencing orgasm.

"Disgusting," she said. "He raped me! Or that's what it felt like."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my love. How it feels is what's important."

"And here's another one! Yuck!"

"What are you actually feeling? In detail?"

"A stiff cock slides in all the way, it twitches as it ejaculates, and then it withdraws. Just flesh... just little bits of man flesh and girl flesh and natural fluid... But.... Ewwwww!"

"I'm so sorry," said Jason.

"Another one! And I've barely gotten started!"

Jason wasn't sure what to say, so he said, "Jesus suffered on the cross."

Amy gave a weak laugh and kissed him.

One by one, a thousand men approached. Back and forth thrusting was not permitted. Instead, they jacked themselves off, and at the exact right moment, they shoved their cocks deep into Amy and pulsed their sperm up inside her. Insertion, ejaculation, and as soon as the last drops had dribbled out, withdrawal.

Amy was well above the age of consent, even if she looked like an 8-year-old, so this was entirely legal. Among the thousand were some eminent men of major world religions, doing the act incognito.

At the respectable average clip of 45 seconds per man, it would still take over 12 hours.

After a couple hours, Amy said, "It's really tiring to hold my butt like this, can you help?"

Jason reached around to hold her butt up in the air for her.

"Oh, that's such a relief!" Amy said.

In that position, he felt the pressure of the men's cocks against her rear as they slid into her. He felt a surge of anger but let it pass. It was an awkward position, but he did it about as long as he could, maybe twenty minutes, before his arms started shaking with the effort.

Amy noticed. "Oh, that's hard work for you -- of course it is. I can hold it up again."

Jason relaxed. "Jesus suffered on the cross," he said.

Amy kissed him and gave the hint of a smile. And so he relieved her every hour or so for ten minutes, just enough for her muscles to rest enough to hold her butt up for the next hour.

Jason and Amy had water to drink by way of Camelbacks, but no food. Amy had felt pretty sure food would be no good.

But at 8 hours Amy said, "This is really embarrassing, Jason, but I really have to pee!"

"Well, you can get up and take a brief break."

"I don't think so... I think that will break the spell."

Jason reached his hand up and felt Amy's thigh.

"You've already got sex juice running down your legs. A lot of it. This is kind of a messy business."

"Well, yeah, but pee?"

"Just let it go. For the cause. So, we'll have a wet bed for the next few hours."

"OK, I'll try... but I don't know if I can..."

Minutes went by. "I can't get it to come out. But I have to go so bad."

"Well, I'm having trouble holding it too, so I'm going to let go."

"Oh, well... really?"

"Ewww!" said Amy feeling Jason's warm pee surge between them.

"So it smells, and it's going to get cold," said Jason. "Let yours go. Lying in stinky pee for a few hours? Still sure beats being nailed to a cross."

Amy looked at Jason solemnly, and then he felt the fluid running down her legs and onto him, lots and lots of pee, and she gave him the biggest smile.

"Good girl!" said Jason. "I just sort of knew that if I peed you'd be able to."

"You did? I didn't. I need you for so many things..."

Then Amy pouted and said, "Little girl, being raped, over and over..."

"I'm sorry, sweety. Everything's going to be OK," said Jason, holding her.

Amy started sucking her thumb, looking up into his eyes like a baby who trusts her daddy. She grimaced from time to time, and her eyes closed part way, but she never fell asleep.

So the hours went by. Cocks surged into Amy, disgorged the sticky seed of life and mystery, and withdrew.

Finally, one of the handlers whispered, "All done! That's exactly one thousand."

"OK, leave us alone now," said Amy.

When they heard the door to the room shut, they removed the sheet and sat up. The bed was a mess of sperm that had leaked out of Amy, mixed with the urine and sweat.

"One more," said Amy. "And this one isn't rape."

"Really?"

"Really."

She assumed doggy position again, knees and shins on a slimy mess of sex juices, mostly sperm.

The sticky, wet surroundings didn't stop Jason's cock from rising at the sight of his girl's pussy. It was wet and sloppy, but it was also hot and tight.

"Ah, that's nice!" said Amy. "You can come any time."

Jason pumped and pumped, but not too deep.

"Yeah, really deep when you come, OK? Really deep!"

And so as Jason approached climax, he went in a bit more, went faster, and finally lunged deep and spurted his sperm into his girl's pussy. One thousand and one ejaculations.

"Yes!" she said, "Oh, yes! My god, Yes! Don't pull out, don't pull out!"

They eased themselves back down onto the bed, Jason behind Amy, his cock still stuck in her pussy.

Amy muttered to herself. Jason's cock stayed stiff for a while, but then started softening, then got completely soft.

"Got it!" said Amy suddenly, the pressure of her exclamation expelling Jason's floppy organ from her body. She giggled, then said, "Uh, sorry, but, uh, yeah, that's part of the solution too! And you were right about the peeing. I had to pee for it to work..."

Jason didn't ask to her to explain that, figuring he'd never understand. There was a great deal Amy never explained, but that was fine with him.

They cleaned up. Amy used a douche, over and over again, then showered. Then they went to a much smaller room in the hotel, wolfed down some dinner, and Amy lay down, asking Jason to lie behind her, enfolding her as she assumed the fetal position.

And she slept, murmuring, groaning, crying out, and Jason comforted her. Apart from brief interludes to eat or use the bathroom, she slept for two days. Four times a day she asked him to inseminate her, and he happily complied. Jason felt compelled to lick her, hour after hour, with short breaks. Her skin had a more defined taste than ever before, and he had to go over her entire body... he knew he did. When he finished, she woke up for real, not just to eat or pee.

When she got up, she dressed in an elegant white dress, put a white shawl over her hair, and began typing on her desktop computer. She begged Jason to fuck her four times a day, and he happily did. She occasionally dozed at her desk but never lay down to sleep for real.

After six days she was done.

Then she went to bed, in the fetal position again, sucking her thumb. She slept a lot, she got Jason to come inside her pussy four times a day, poking in from behind as she lay on her side. All she ate or drank was chocolate milk. Lots and lots of chocolate milk.

Then she got up and returned to being her normal smart, productive self. The most important writing was done, but now she had to do networking, convincing, arguing, and listening patiently. The two of them traveled all over the world.

\---------------------------------------------------------

And so Amy wrote texts that astounded the religious scholars. Respect grew to awe and then reverence. Amy, the girl who does not age, became the Messiah to Christians and Muslims alike. Hinduism and Buddhism recognized a fully enlightened guru --more than a guru. Judaism split on the issue, but they were small enough in number that the dissenting faction did not matter.

At the heart of Amy's life was the fact that she looked like she was eight years old and was in an ongoing sexual relationship with an adult man. This would have offended just about everyone, and it was one of Amy's miraculous insights as to how to turn that on its head and leverage it as part of her message.

There were secular matters to attend to as well. Amy wrote on those topics, inspiring popular movements, resulting in the election of politicians who carried out the policies Amy wanted in order to bring something resembling justice to the world.

Regulated capitalism ruled, with proper prices paid for externalities and proper incentives for employment. Monopolies were either regulated or broken apart. Lasting peace broke out all over. A reinvigorated United Nations peacekeeping force dealt impartially with small-scale problems.

The last time a widely accepted prophet had appeared was over 1,400 years previously, when Mohammad came onto the scene. The world was a very different place back then, and it fell to Amy to set the expectations for what a modern Messiah should do. No dying on the cross, no wars of conquest. No laying on of hands and healing.

Amy would have been offered any palatial accommodations she wanted, but she chose Camp David, a modest choice for a girl of Amy's worldwide stature. Jason lived there with her, and her close aides lived on the grounds.

Amy made occasional appearances in person and on video, to prove she existed and was not aging. That was the only miracle Amy performed, a quiet and ongoing miracle: she did not age, nor did her consort Jason.

But mostly she wrote. Wrote and wrote and wrote. As capable men and women filled the key roles in society, she had less and less to do, and less and less to write.

It took decades for people to realize that Amy hadn't worked miracles, she had just seen the essence of the human psyche in a way no one had before and convinced people to come together in a harmonious society. Personal charisma and loyalty played no real part. Where Muslims and Christians had expected the Messiah, she met their expectations. Having met them, they realized gradually, more and more of them, that their earlier religion was better taken metaphorically than literally. Then it became training wheels that they could now do without.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Jason?" The voice was tiny.

"I'm a naughty widdle girw. My pwivate parts are wonewy."

"Oh, sweety!" said Jason. "So what would you like me to do?"

"I want you to poke your big fat pee-niss inna my cunny-wunny."

"Oh, that would be very naughty!"

"I know, I know, but it would be fun, fun, fun!"

"Well... OK. Naughty and fun."

Cock eased into pussy.

"You pee in me? I wan you to pee in me!"

"That sounds very naughty indeed!"

"But I betcha you wanna. You do, doncha?"

"Well, kind of. You really sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Time ta use da widdle cunny-wunny like a toiwet! Peepee wight in da toiwet!"

Jason groaned. Amy gasped.

"Ha, ha!" said Amy. "You did it! Naughty, naughty boy!"

"Naughty girl for suggesting it! And you're the one who got used like a toilet, not me!"

"Tank you for doing piddle-widdle in my pussy-wussy."

She snuggled up against him.

Jason said, "Say... are we supposed to record that exchange in the collected sayings of the Messiah?" He grinned.

Amy giggled. "Uh, no, we can leave that one out." But then she was silent for several seconds. "Actually, I think we should include it. Sex-positive, playful messages -- that's part of the good life, right?"

"Uh... right!"

After a while Amy drifted off to sleep.

Jason licked the left side of the small of her back, over and over, for an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

The people of earth were happy to adopt a reduced birth rate for a few decades, and Earth's population was on target to decline to three billion people before leveling off. The economy was truly, finally sustainable. Spacecraft were in position to redirect any asteroid that threatened the earth. It looked like humanity was set for the long haul.

The cake had 100 candles on it.

"Happy birthday, Amy!" said Jason, appearing for all the world like a young adult.

"Oh, you're so sweet," said Amy, visually indistinguishable from an 8-year-old girl.

Jason smiled.

"When you turn 120 later this year I'll make you a cake you won't expect."

"I'll believe you." Amy made no end of things he did not expect.

When they had each had a piece, she snuggled up beside him on the sofa.

"Sex. Do sex to me," said Amy in the voice of a 6-year-old. She stretched out on the sofa and hitched her dress up. She had given up wearing panties 80 years before. Jason readily did his part, mounting his naked little girl, sliding his stiff cock into her tight, hot pussy and pounding away.

The two knew each other's bodies very well, and without words they both came at exactly the same time.

Later Jason licked Amy while she slept. She might be a hundred, but she still had the sleep needs of an 8-year-old. Tonight he was licking her left foot, getting his tongue in between each pair of toes, over and over again.

"Jason?" he heard. He stopped his licking and turned to hug a sleepy little girl.

"Yeah?"

"The licking that keeps us both young... Now I know it more. New results from the labs. Your genes, my genes, proteins and all that. You have one mutation no one else has, and I have a different one. Virtually impossible for any other pairing of people to replicate."

"That's interesting."

"But also your love. Your pure heart and pure love. It wouldn't have worked without that."

Jason felt humbled and a little embarrassed, but mostly he just felt again his deep love for Amy, a love that never weakened in the slightest despite the passing of years.

"I've thought of stopping the licking and letting myself age. Maybe to 20 or so? Have a baby or two?"

Jason hesitated for the briefest moment. "That would be great! I'd be like, 39 or something? Then I could start licking you again."

"But you wouldn't love me the same way any more if I had a woman's body."

"Oh, I'd still love --"

"Yeah, yeah, of course you'd still love me, but for everything to be perfectly aligned, for the licking to work, for the pureness to work, I have to be a little girl. So, the licking wouldn't work any more. And we'd keep getting older."

There was a long silence.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I like being a little girl. I've had lots of years to get used to it."

Jason smiled. "Being a young man has a lot of advantages too."

"Maybe some day we can grow old together, if we get sick of being young."

"I guess."

"But not yet."

"No, not yet."

"I don't know if I could stand giving up that pure love of yours."

"And I don't know if I could stand not feeling it any more."

Amy spooned back against Jason with a luxurious wriggle, and Jason spooned forward with one just as luxurious. They slept.

END OF STORY


End file.
